Cerras: A World of Magic
by PsyFusionist
Summary: It was War everyday. Until everything changed 5 years ago. The once most evil Kingdom, The Black Paladins, were defeated by the The Light Casters, their Leader, Alfred, ending the reign. King Alfred ruled and peace swept over the lands. Now, with King Alfred dead, a new mysterious organization know as Furvus Sol are trying to revive the Black Paladins. Can Shinn stop them?
1. Interlude

**[Please note to use the Dropbox Navigation on the top right corner not the Arrows so you can see the new chapters instantly]**

Interlude

"Onnichan! Where are we?" A voice called out. Suddenly, a girl emerged from the shadows with her hands clasped together. "We're nearly there..." a

voice replied. It came from a black-haired boy, who looks really similar to the girl. He looks a year older than her and he wore a traditional "Gladar

Novice Suit". It was always dark in the Forests of Gladar. The trees were so tall that it didn't even let a single lux of light pass through. What's worse

was the rumor of a large 4-Eyed monster lived in one of the parts of the Forest. Travelers wouldn't even dare visiting Gladar Village because of this.

Trying to solve the problem, the Chief sent out a group of elite soldiers but not a single soul came back.

"Don't worry, Sora-chan! I'll protect you!" The black-haired boy grinned at the blushing Sora as he pat her head. Her hands relaxed on his arm and

exhaled. Finally, she nodded with a smile. _"Father! I'm here to avenge you!"_ The burning thought of this made the boy even more confident of passing

the woods. Unlike his sister who just wanted to go with him, he had spent 3 years training for this day. With this effort, everything shouldn't go to

waste.

Suddenly, a loud roar broke the silence. _"Ah! It's here!"_ He thought as he drew out his short Iron Sword and broke into his usual battle stance. His

sister, Sora, proved to be useless as she covered her eyes and ears from everything else. Scanning the area, he spotted a small shadow with 4

glowing red eyes glaring straight at him. For a moment, the boy grinned but... he soon realized something was off. _"If the creature was this small, Dad _

_could have easily handle it. Which means.."_ Just as he was getting to an answer, the beast ran straight for him. The boy knew they were in trouble.

"Sora! Move!" He ordered as she pushed the weeping girl away. She looked at her brother, shocked. _"I have to save her at least!"_ He thought. Then he

headed straight for the beast with his battle cry and the beast with his. _"Dad.. I'm coming.."_ were his last thoughts until everything went black.

Author's Comments: Hi! This is the Interlude part of my novel Cerras: A World of Magic. I put time and effort on this. Please help to let me know if I

need improvement or such. And yes, spelling, grammar, vocabulary errors! This is my first time here so check away! I'll try to post new Chapters every

week.

~PsyFusionist


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Final Exam

[Shinn]

"GAH!" I jerked. I woke up with a start. Cold sweat ran down my muscular body as I tried to remember what had happened. After finally calming down,

I realized it was that dream again. "Man..." I grumbled. That same dream has haunted me for the past 6 years and I haven't been able to

overcome it. Suddenly, my dorm room busted open. "Onnichan! Are you okay?!" A shout almost destroyed my ears as I tried to recognize who the

intruder was. It was my sister, Sora, of course. "Y-Yes.. What's the matter?" I replied, quite shocked of her actions. She looked around for a while and

finally calmed down. "I'm sorry Onnichan.. I thought you were attacked or something!" She answered giving off a relieved sigh. "Oh dear.." I thought.

Once I pat her head, I asked her to go back to her room after exchanging "Good Nights" to each other. I got back to bed and my eyes started to feel

heavy again. And before I knew it, I was back to dreamland.

"Gah!" I jerked. I woke up with a start, again. "Deja Vu huh?" I sighed. Looking the clock, it was 6:00 am. I got out off bed and immediately headed for

the bathroom. After showering for 10 minutes, I ate a bowl of "Mareal" ( A parody of Magic + Cereal ) for breakfast. This was my original routine

everyday. But, even though I do it everyday, today was an exception. I looked at my normal Black Uniform with black pants and shoes. Any other day, I

would have worn my usual uniform. But not today. Today was Graduation Day. The students of "Xavae Magicus Academia" (literally meaning Xavae's

Magic Academy) are going to have a match to graduate. And for match I mean one that can lead you to your death. I opened my other cupboard and it

revealed another set of uniform. It was called the "Xavae Finale". I looked at the Black Trench coat completed with Dark pants and Kung Fu Shoes. I

sighed. I put them on and to my surprise, a perfect fit! "Alright.. Time to go to class!" I said as I switched off the lights of my room and headed out the

door.

"Any questions?" my Sensei asked the class about the Final Exam. In reply, we all gave him a firm "No Sir!". It was finally the Day, the day I freaking

graduate from Magic School. But before that, there was a Final Exam that needed to be commenced deciding who leaves and who stays. It's a

traditional Cerrian Fighting Match where 2 people are needed to spar with each other. But, it doesn't matter if you win or lose. As long as you meet the

qualifications of graduating, you graduate. Sora, my sister, gave me a warning that I must graduate or else she'll never forgive me. But once I think

about it, it wasn't that bad to be in the same class as her. "Yo! Shinn-kun!" A voice called out to me. It was Lucion Fenrir, the class representative of

Class 3-C, in other words our class. He is also the strongest in the class , well after me. For all this 6 years in this school, I was never serious. I always

thought that this was all useless. You might call me lazy but I call it saving strength for better matches . I vowed to become a lot stronger ever since

that day... That Day...

Sensing my discomfortness Lucion asked, "You ready bro?" He asked me with a grin. I did the same. Even though he was the most popular in the

class, he only interacts with people who has something interesting about them and someone who is stronger. Though I use only about 20% of my

power, he seems to able to sense my full potential. Who knows? Probably Half-Dragons characteristics. He uses Fire Magic and really good at close-

combat. He is usually seen with a sword in battle. He even has his personal weapon call the "Demonic Battle Sword". The length is the same like other

normal swords but it has a "semi-circle" shape at the end. It's painted with red all the way and some white streaks at the sides. Breaking my thoughts,

the bell rang. It was starting. "All right everyone, follow me to the Battle Dome!" my Sensei ordered as he headed out the door. I sighed and headed

off to the Dome where the students are supposed to gather. Putting my left hand in my pocket, I dragged myself with my class as excited chatters filled

the room.

The Battles will begin at 9:30 am. So we are still having some discussions here and there. "As you all know, you have 3 choices of Magic classes when

you graduate. First is the Battle Mage Class. It specializes in close-combat and uses Swords, Gauntlets, Axes etc. Next is the Magical Supporter Class. It

specializes in Mid to Long range attacks and uses Long-ranged weapons such as the Bow, Staffs etc. Last but not the least, we have the Wizard Tamer

Class. It specializes on summoning an ally to help you in battle. Usually, Tamers uses Hammers, Spears, Maces etc. We all wish you good luck in the

Final Exam. Remember, you automatically graduate if you beat your opponent!" The principal reminded us. "That was so long..." I thought. The others

cheered and were excited for the upcoming Exam. I even heard some of the girls going for Magical Supporter or Wizard Tamers. Of course, most

females will choose that as they'd rather fight from a long distance, away from the enemy. The word "coward" popped inside my head. But, that leaves

exceptional females like my sister. Since she is one of those rare female Lightning Users, there isn't much long-range Lightning spells she could use. So,

she decided to fight close-range. And I tell you, she fights like crazy. Last year, her usual weapon of choice are Gauntlets. I think that's a smart choice

as,not only it improves Strength, but it also improves agility. Then, a name being called cut off my thoughts. I saw a group of girls waving at me. They

ran up to me and asked, " Nehh~ Shinn-kun! What class would you want to be?". The reason the girls came up to me like this is because I was

considered to be the handsomest guy in class. Next is Lucion. But, I don't really care so I just don't mind. "Well.. My first choice is Battle Mage," I

replied. They gave me back an excited reply which I thought was weird so I just walked away. I spotted Lucion in a distance and joined him. The only

people I'm comfortable with is him and Sora, which was expected. We waited for another 30 minutes and it started. All of us assembled at a corner

and a teacher spoke,"Alright, each of you come here and take one Ball. It will show which Block you are in. A for Red, B for Blue,C for Yellow and D for

Green." One by one, each of us got up and took different balls. Lucion got a Green Ball. When it was my turn, I took out a Yellow Ball. Which means I

was in Block C. I was quite disappointed as I wanted to fight Lucion but I guess luck was not in my side. The girls I spoke to earlier got either a Yellow

or a Blue Ball. "Informations of who you are fighting are kept a secret!" My Sensei added. "Well.. let it all begin," I mumbled as I rolled my eyes.

After skipping 3 rounds of the Exam, there were still plenty of competitors left. Currently, only 3 have been confirmed to graduate. They are Izuno Ken,

a Fire User, Craiger Xelastes, a Nature User and a mysterious boy named Kain Etivlos, an Earth User. "Boringggg..." I thought. After some other

matches, I was at my limit. I always hated waiting. Like a wish, the announcer spoke. " Next we have Guradob Xavae! Our principal's grandson. He'll be

using Earth Elements. Fighting him will be... Shinn Shinji! He uses Lightning attacks!" The crowd cheered. "What? A weakling like him?" I complained

as I pointed at the furious Guradob. Well, I did heard he was the strongest Earth user at school but that doesn't mean that the other Earth users were

strong. I looked at him with bored eyes which seems to tick him off even more He replied, "You'll see... I'll beat you to a pulp!". I shook my head and

sighed. That's what all people say when they want to lose.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Sister For Life

[Shinn]

I got off the pedestal and jumped to the hard ground. So did Guradob. Then we walked towards each other. We stopped at a giant

circle, Guradob on 1 half and I on the other. We stared at each other for a while and finally he made a move. He pointed a finger at me

and said, "I'll teach you how to use your cocky mouth of yours.. With my fists!" I sighed and shook my head. Before he could answer

back, the announcer said, " Are you ready?" After a long tenseful pause, my match started. But, the next thing I knew was that I crashed

on the wall.

[Guradob]

"Tch.. What a weakling" I commented as turned back. Moments earlier, I had punched him with a Strength Enhancer, a spell that

increases your Strength by a bit temporarily. Well since I am an Earth User, I excel in Physical Strength. With the Strength

Enchancer, it does pack a punch. But I didn't believe that he was this weak. I headed to the opposite way, disappointed. And that's

when it happened. I suddenly felt a shock behind me and with a loud thud, I was forced on the ground. "W-Wha?" I managed to mutter.

"Disadvantage No. 1: You look down on your opponents too much leaving you wide open for a counter attack," I heard a voice say. I

couldn't believe my eyes. It was Shinn Shinji, my opponent! "That was good. But not good enough!" He grinned. "**FULGOR VIS!**" he

exclaimed. Lightning covered his hands. He lifted me up on my collar and threw a punch at me, sending me flying off to the sky.

"How could that be possible! That was Lightning Zap!, one of the most simplest spells! How could he hit with me with such power?" I

thought, just as I hit the top of the dome. As I started falling down, I tried to think up of a counter. Suddenly, Shinn was right in front of

me. A smirk was the last thing I saw when I reached the ground 5 seconds faster. I got angry, really angry. As I stood up, I decided

to end this "Banju Ruken Fola Ren!** O Spiritus De Terra! Laudate In Titan Dominus Gaia! Fiat Memet Vestra Potestates! Ego Imperito Te,**

**Terrarium Motus!**" I chanted. Suddenly, I felt the Earth. I smiled. Now, we were one. First, I pointed my arms with an open palm at Shinn.

Earth suddenly emerged from the ground and headed for Shinn. But to my surprise, it merely passed through him. "Impossible!"... but

it only left me with one conclusion._ "Either he is a ghost or he uses... The *A-Rank Movement Spell which allows you to move in a blink _

_of an eye. **Dangan** (means Speeding Bullet in Japanese). The user concentrates Potential Energy on Point A and releases some at Point _

_B. Then, the user creates a tiny Black Hole of space at Point A and B and uses that to move. The procedure needs to be done within 0.9 _

_seconds or else it fails. Only a few can use and master this technique! That explains how he moved so fast when I was flying!"_ I came

up with conclusion and I knew it was only a matter of time until I lose. _"I've got to take action!"_ I thought. And a second later, I was hit

in the stomach by a powerful spell. I looked up at the long-ranged attacker. It was Shinn of course. Again, I envied his power as it was

another simple Lightning Spell, Lightning Shot. "Ugh!" I said while trying to stand up. _"I'll lose for sure if it goes on like this!"_ I thought.

_"What if I use that? Yeah! That could work!"_ I said in my head. As suddenly as it came, Shinn appeared before me. He took stance and

aimed for me but.. I was prepared. "**O' Spiritus De Terra! Congrego! Protego Memet Ex Mea Inimícos! Existo Ex In Tellus! Conscendo!**

**Daemon Praesaepibus Claustra!**" I chanted. Within a second, a huge barrier emerged from the ground, resembling and big crate but with "oni

masks" on it. Shinn was flabbergasted. He was gone.. in a flash. Well, he was trapped inside. But, the Earth Spell, "Demon Caged

Barrier" has a lot of advantages, making it an A-Rank Earth Defensive Spell. The user can't use any "Movement Magic" inside, so that

means no "Dangan" or even "Teleportation". It also has high Durability so the user can't break free easily. _"Heh.. I win.." _I calmed

myself down. I looked up the top right of the Dome. Any sound waves are blocked to prevent us from being distracted but they can see

what was going on. I imagined them calling out my name. Ahhh. The path of Glory! I closed my eyes and wondered. And then BAM!

I was punched in the face, sending me off rolling like rag doll a few metres away. "Im-Im-Impossible!" I hollered. Standing before me,

roughly 50-metres away is Shinn. As the smoke started clearing off, I saw him smirk. He was unharmed. And I mean, literally unharmed.

He was so strong that it's not even funny! " That was a good spell! Now.. back down or it'll hurt," I heard him. It was ,seriously, a

matter of life and death.

[Shinn]

I looked at him. He trembled incessantly. Thought "**Daemon Praesaepibus Claustra**" is hard to master, I was amazed he could pull it off.

_"Finally, a worthy opponent!"_ I answered my conscience. "H-How.." he stammered. "Well.. I used a Custom Spell and hit it once and it

broke!" I replied, laughing. Guradob's eyes widened with fear. "Now.. This is my Custom Spell... **Fulgur Condulus!**" I scared him. "C-C-Cust-tom.. S-Sp-

Spell?" he stammered again. He muttered something under his breath, probably a curse. I got quite annoyed waiting so I cracked my fingers. "Live or

Die" was the choice I gave him. Immediately, he surrendered, making the winner of the round me. I smiled and I helped Guradob up. When the Dome

Shield lessened, I could hear applause and cheers from people. Girls screaming could be heard as they readily confessed their love for me. Lucion was

cheering like mad. I gave them a weak smile and walked off with Guradob. I hated weak people. I looked at Guradob and it seemed he had fainted. I

laughed and I realized that I had never had this much fun before. All of this ended within a minute as a cold shudder went up through my spine. _"What _

_is this?" _I thought. _"Well.. they were __times when stuff like this happened but.. but.. but this was different!" _I remembered. The first thought was Sora and I

knew I was right.

Ignoring the cheers, I used my "**Dangan**" to teleport back to the dorms. Perspiration caked my face as I used "**Dangan**" several times.

It was really exhausting and my limit was only 25 times each day. I only had about 5 or 6 more times. _"I have to hurry!"_ I cogitated.

Finally, I arrived. I ran to Sora's door and tried to turn knob but it was locked. _Tch... _I backed away and then charged at the door,

breaking it open and there... was Sora.. safe and sound. "Onnichan?" she squeaked . I looked at her.. clad in her undergarments.

I felt hot in my cheeks and turned around quickly. "A-ah.. S-S-Sorry! I thought you were in trouble!" I quickly explained. I heard

a giggle. Out of the blue, I felt a soft layer of skin in my face. Surprised, I turned to see who it was. SORA?! "Onnichan.. you're

so cute.." she complimented. But her tone was really different. It was really low... And I knew she was an impostor. I looked at

"her" with an agitated face. And I almost choked. My sister wasn't my sister. It was a pale-faced man. Licking his lips, he spoke

to me, "My name is Laeon Lamia.. and goodbye." And I hit the wall and rocketed to the blue sky. Falling for about 30 feet off the

ground, I was lucky to survive. I felt my head and I opened my eyes slowly. I realized that almost the whole School surrounded me.

"Who's that?"

"What happened?"

"Man.. That gotta hurt!"

"Isn't that Shinn?"

I stood up. Contemplating, I stared at the building which had smoke coming out of it. Then.. there were two dark figures. Both were

standing and one of them carry something... like a body. _Sora!_ Then, both of them jumped down with skill and landed on the ground

softly. All eyes were onto them. One was the guy I met earlier, Laeon Lamia. He wore a black robe and had white hair. He looked like

a vampire, literally. The second one had brown skin and was really muscular. He was half-naked. And in his arms was... Sora..."You

bastards!" I barked as I tried to lay a punch on them. "Kukuku.." he laughed and he blocked my attack effortlessly. We exchanged punches for

awhile until he gave me a blow on my stomach. "Man.." I coughed. I coughed out blood and twitched in anger. I almost fell to the ground

again when I tried to stand up. I look at them, my vision blurry when.. "Rest and be assured" I heard a voice say.

It was Lucion, accompanied by Guradob. There was also a third person. Unconscious, it was my sister. Her long dark hair swayed in all

directions. She was pretty cute when she slept. But, now, I am too weak to do anything. "S...ora" were my last words before "The Dream"

came back to me for about 2 seconds and I fainted.

[Lucion]

At first, I was worried. With Shinn in a critical condition and Sora on the arms of an Unknown Enemy, all of us stood rooted to the ground.

Back in The Dome, Shinn's ranking improved by an impressive 30 ranks, making him the 2nd best Fighter. He even passed me. Now, he was

lying on the ground, unable to move. If he was beaten with a mere 12 seconds, I don't even think I could even withstand a single attack.

Nevertheless, he was the one who stood up for me. _"I'm so useless!"_ I slapped my forehead. Finally, I decided a decision. _"Bro.. if I die here.. you gotta _

_know that I had a crush at your sister__.." _I whispered in my heart. Smiling for a few minutes, my fear was changed into determination. I got into my

fighting stance with burning eyes. "Hey! Back off!" I commanded the White-Haired Guy as he was about to snap Shinn's neck . "Oh? Good lord!

I thought you were all cowards!" he laughed maniacally. I backed away a step. "Robustus.. Be my guests!" he ordered the Brown-Skinned man as

he looked at me with devilish eyes. With a roar, Robustus charged forward. _"Right now.. I lack in speed and power.. But my Magic Power and Great _

_Eyesight should make up for it!" _I thought. True enough, I was able to figure out his Battle-Movement in just a flick. It seems he could only attack in

a straight line and he needs about a 0.5 seconds interval to change directions. Using the Advantage, I ran to him and stepped on his Abs, doing a

back flip. He was surprised for a moment and I used it to use my spell. "**Draco Sufflatos!**" I yelled. **Draco Sufflatos **requires a great amount

of body heat and oxygen, therefore few Humans are able to use it. It requires the user to transfer Body Heat to the lungs. Then,

the oxygen acts as a fuel for the Heat, making Fire. Lastly, the user breathe it out. However, there a few disadvantages. The user uses up all the

oxygen, making him or her breathless. It also burns his or her throat a bit. But, I never mentioned that it applied to all Users. Half-Dragons have an

extra pair of lungs but smaller. But, it is enough to enable them to breathe. They also have a **"Ignis Claustra**" with a Spell Enchancer. So, it is

hard to fully burn Half-Dragons. And so, all I heard was a scream. I stared at the smoke which was commenced by the Flame. Pondering for a moment if

he had been successfully burnt, I decided that he was dead. The rest of the students cheered and I went to Shinn's abet. I checked for vital signs and

was relieved when I felt a pulse. Then, he started to cough. Opening his eyes slowly, he started to stand.

[Shinn]

My vision was blurry at first. When I came to, I saw Lucion over me. "What happened?" I coughed. "You took a hard punch and died for a moment,"

Lucion replied with a smile. Turning on all directions, I saw the School around me. "Hey, nyan! I have your sister, nyan!" I heard a voice say. It was

Janeferu Catniss, another one of my fellow classmates. "Your sister is here, nyan! The bad guy said that he got the wrong person, nyan!" she

continued as her whiskers moved from left to right. _Sora!_ My thoughts were only focused to that name. I ran and saw her on the ground. I picked her

up in my arms. I shed a tear and I heard her breathing. _She's still alive.. That's a good sign! _Slowly, her eyes opened. "Onnichan.. Don't cry..!" she

reminded me as we made a promise not to ever cry again. I wiped off my tears and apologize. Then I made a swore, which will last until the day I die,

"Laeon, Robustus.. You are gonna pay!"

Unlockers:

Banju Ruken Fola Ren - Guradob Xavae

Bold Words:

Fulgor Vis - Lightning Zap

O Spiritus De Terra! Laudate In Titan Dominus Gaia! Fiat Memet Vestra Potestates! Ego Imperito Te,

Terrarium Motus! -

O' Spirits of The Earth! Praise the Titan Lord Gaia! Let me borrow your powers! I command thee,Earth's

Movement!

Dangan - Speeding Bullet

"**O' Spiritus De Terra! Congrego! Protego Memet Ex Mea Inimícos! Existo Ex In Tellus! Conscendo!**

**Daemon Praesaepibus Claustra! -**

"O' Spirits of Earth! Gather! Protect me from my enemies! Emerge from the Ground! Rise!

Demon Caged Barrier!

Fulgur Condulus - Lightning Fist

Draco Sufflatos - Dragonic Breath

Ignis Claustra - Flame Barrier

Author's Comment:

Sup guys! PsyFusionist is here! Sorry for the wait! My PSLE is coming soon so I can only write this for sometime! Man, I really suck at good timing! But anyway,

thanks for the nice comment from WhiteWings and Guest from my other chapters! You bet I'm gonna continue :D! I'm off guys.. Psy out! XD


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: StarStruck

[Soluna]

The loud laughter of men could be heard from a kilometre away. The bonfire danced on the logs, never to end. Songs filled the air as

rouge-looking men sang songs with their heart's content. This was because of their successful catch of today's bounty mission. And, it

was the hardest of them all. To catch the Heir of the Diona clan.

It was almost midnight. Even though the circumstances, they were still celebrating their catch. Which was me. My name is Soluna Diona,

the Heir of the Diona Clan. My ancestors were connected with a God,thus making me a demigod. Well, now, we all don't

know which God my family is connected with. Some say it's either Apollo or Diana because we are all skilled archers. But, most say it is

Lady Diana because of our almost-similar name. Still, even though I have crazy powers, I am the exception. I can't seem to control

them. But, it's not only that. My liking of Blue colored matter makes me really comfortable but my family thinks I'm weird. My weapon of

choice is different too. Though most use Archery, I use a Wand and a Shield and fight in Mid-Range. They thought of me as an outcast,

a pun by the Gods. Well, they are still some people who respects me. And because of me, they got captured. I turned to my left and

glanced at my personal guard, Lincoln Herald. He was already up. "Princess.. We'll get.. you out.." he signaled me. With a surprised

face, I shook my head. There was no way I would sacrifice the people who believed in me. Pondering for a moment, I lay down on the

floor to prevent being noticed. At that moment, the Bandit Leader dropped the keys beside the cage. Seeing this for an opportunity, I

stretched out my left arm has a long as I can. "C'mon Soluna!" I shouted in my head. Miraculously, it got the keys in my hand. I was

overjoyed. Lincoln gave me a determined smile and then a nod. I gave a nod back and started to open the lock. Click! Ahhh.. That's the

sound of my freedom. I opened the door and... it creaked open. I stopped the Cage Door and hoped that no one heard that. After a

few moments, nobody came so I continued. Opening the door successfully, I looked at Lincoln with a grin. But his reply was different

from what I had expected. He perspired cold sweat and looked really frantic. His eyes signaled me to look on my right and I knew why.

When I turned round, an ugly face showed. It had facial hair and a ring on its lip. It was the Bandit Leader, Grinder, he calls himself. "O

Princess! You want to have fun with us don't you?" He laughed crazily. I gave a scream when he pulled out of the cage and dragged

me to the bonfire. I looked at Lincoln with a Im-Dead eyes. He grabbed the Cage Door and shook with rage. Except for him, the other

Silver Knights were unconscious so there was no way of help. Grinder dropped me just beside the bonfire and the other Bandits

laughed. They took out their weapons and aimed for me. "I'm not gonna let me prize go away. How bout I cut your leg a little, huh?" He

snarled with "that" look. My eyes bulge with fear. My leg?! True enough, he drew out his blade and hung it up on the moment. I

closed my eyes and braced myself. The next thing I knew was the sound of thunder.

Opening my eyes, I felt great relief and fear. Before my eyes was a figure which had made a crater by landing from the air. He wore a

brown cloak with a hood so it wasn't easy to recognize him. The figure stood up on look at Grinder's Direction. He was taken aback for

a moment and shouted, "Who're you punk?" I'm safe to say that the Figure was a silent-type as he did not reply from anything the

Bandit Leader said. It must have ticked Grinder off as the next thing I knew he had launched an full-charges attack. "Get out of there!"

I screamed at the mysterious figure who just stood there. And what happened next makes me shiver in fear even to this day. I saw his

lips move and suddenly his Fists were covered with Lightning. "Lightning Zap? But what could he do with a simple spell?" I thought.

Indeed, it was simple. The opponent takes a small amount of damage when used. Just as I thought he was about to get slashed and

hacked, he had done something which was merely impossible. The figure changes his fists to a palm and then the color of his Lightning

changes to orange. "**Daemonium Scintilla: Grandis Homicidium**!" He shouted out loud as he hit Grinder

with his left palm. Grinder then was "pushed" backwards. Suddenly, the same thing happened to his mates. "GAHH!" I heard them

scream. It made me laugh a little as it was quite funny when muscular man screams like a girl. Standing up, a face. He

charged again at him while he was looking in the other direction. I was about to scream a warning when a huge amount of flame

interrupted. I look on the trees and I saw another figure with black and white hair in the middle. He had a red coat with dark clothes

inside. With his blood red eyes, he shouted, "Shinn! Going solo again huh?" "Shinn" looked at his direction. Taking off his hood, I was

bewildered. His black hair swayed as the breeze flowed. His beautiful yellow eyes struck me completely. I stared at him for a moment

with much excitement. My heart beating fast. My face hot. What is this? And before I knew it, I felt a strong arm around my neck.

Author's Comment: Finally! Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long! I had to study and study study for PSLE so I can only post a Chapter once

every week, well most of the time. If I don't forgive me! Anyway! Enjoy and Recommend me to your Friends! - PsyFusionist

Bold Words:

Daemonium Scintilla: Grandis Homicidium** - **Devil's Spark: Grand Murder

**PS: Any vocabulary, grammar, paragraphing, etc mistakes, Please write a review and tell me What Chapter: What Part: What Word: Thanks!**


	5. Notice

**ALERT! Please Read!**

Author's Explanation: Hey! It's PsyFusionist! You all know that I haven't been writing for awhile now but that doesn't mean I've stop

writing! The truth is, I've got a major exam going on and I need to study (and practice for my Dance Performance)! (Primary School

Leaving Examinations "PSLE for short" in Singapore) The exam ends on October 1st and I promise I"ll post Chapter 4, 5, 6 and maybe 7

within a 2 weeks for an apology! And asa bonus, if I got a score of 220 above, I'll have my own laptop! :3 YAY! Also, I come up with

new ideas to follow the story so I'm not actually wasting my time! Still, I'm really sorry guys for not writing and hope you'll for give me!

X3

~PsyFusionist

**This will be deleted after the Examinations**

Other sites:

Wattpad: user/PsyFusionist

Instagram: Psy_Fusionist


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Taste of Black Flames

[Soluna]

The hand arm locked me from behind. I tried to loosen it but to no avail. It was ridiculously strong. I couldn't really see the man's face as my

head was deadlock in a certain position. Suddenly, a knife emerged between my neck. The man announced that he would kill me if anyone

made a move. My eyes signaled at Shinn, saying "Save me! I beg of you!". Shinn stared at me for a while so I didn't know his answer.

Then, he had done something that depleted our "relationship" points. He look up at the Bandit and bravely said, "Go on.. Do it then,"

The Bandit was taken aback. Well, I, of course, was surprised too as he just accepted my death date. The Bandit slowly raised his hand.

"No-no way.." I thought. With a girly scream, I closed my eyes. And then he.. he... "Huh?".. Why doesn't it feel any painful? I slowly opened eyes and what I saw made my

heart the beat wildly. The first thing I saw was the Bandit's terrified expression. His arm's position was like halfway in a jumping-jack

exercise. Then a fist grabbed the middle part of the arm. It was Shinn. His whole Body was covered in Lightning, like a cloak.

"**Imperfectus ****Fulgoris Forma!**" he said. And with that the guy fainted. He looked at the man for a while and looked at me. I

blushed as his eyes were directly onto me. He reached out his hand and said, "Come." I hesitantly took his hand and a gave out a

small scream as the Spell was still in effect. I giggled and was about to thank him when I heard a shout. "Hime-sama (Princess)! Hime-

sama!". It was Lincoln. My other knights were also alive, all 6 of them excluding Lincoln. When they reached me, they all apologize,

"Hime-sama! We are terribly sorry!" I blushed again when Shinn gave off a curious cute look at me. Suddenly, the rustling sound

of bushes could he heard as the rest of Shinn's team emerged. There were three of them and they look like one of the simplest

travelers. Except for their looks, their clothes were simple. The black-white haired boy,who goes by the name Lucion, came to me. He

stopped for a moment and... he jumped back with smoke coming out from his nose. He then hurried to corner and crouched down,

muttering something. I looked at Shinn and his companions. They too were not amused. Within a moment, Lucion came back to me with

his face all red. A perverted face was given off by him which kind of crept me out. "D-D-Diona S-S-Sama," He suddenly took my hand and

knelt before me. "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue. Your so beautiful... I... love... AGHHH!" He screamed as dark-haired ponytail girl

kicked him right in the face. She was clad with a White shirt and a small skirt, making her long arms and legs visible. Coughing, she later

gave me a smile and introduced herself. "My name is Sora! These are my companions! Lucion, Janeferu, and Shinn!" She explained. As

soon as she pointed at the black-haired boy, Soluna noticed that she had a different expression when she looked at him. A slight blush

could be seen though whenever she says hear that name. Though, Shinn seems to be oblivious about it. This made Soluna uncomfortable, the reason was unknown. But

nonetheless, she could see great beauty within Sora and wondered what kind of relationship they had. Putting her knuckle beside her

forehead, she closed her eyes. It was a habit that only happens when she is uncomfortable or thinking without any leads. "Umm..

Hime-sama?" A voice called out to her while in thought. Her eyes came back to life when she noticed that she went silent during a

conversation to her saviors. Truly an embarrassing moment indeed. "Ahh..uummm..ehhh..." I stuttered, not knowing what to say. I

realized that I accidentally raised my left arm forming a semi-circle, my right arm jest bellow my hips forming the other. After that, I quickly hid my

hands behind my back and lowered my head. If this was one of the reasons I was despised by my relatives, it might make sense.

Maybe I wasn't from royalty after all. Maybe I was just adopted... Maybe.. Maybe... These thoughts swirled around my head like a calm

whirlpool until I felt a warm feeling on my head. I looked up and I saw Shinn giving me a wry smile. "Don't.. worry too much," he

advised me. The more I looked at him, the more hotter my face got. I was afraid of being called a tomato when the rest whispered with

each other. Seriously? What's this feeling? And why am I feeling it? I couldn't answer them, yet. But when I look at Shinn, I want to

know more about him. What he does, what he likes or dislikes, his hobbies.. Anything! Just at least one thing about him. Little did I

know that knowing his true identity, true powers, his true self would bring me to great danger.

[Shinn]

The way this person was acting was really weird. She will look at me every five seconds or so and then hide her face again. It was kind

of annoying but at the same time, her cute face caught my attention. She reminded me of Little Red Riding Hood. I mean their hairstyle

was the same but their only differences was their colour. Little Red had dark hair while Ms Princess here had an obsidian colour. She

was clad with a full dress. Princess really suited her, though she had no tiara. Putting my hand back to my side, I let her calm herself

down. "Shinn.. Don't you think you have done enough flirting already?" I glared at the direction of the voice, which was Lucion. He

looked the other direction, whistling. After "tch-ing", I activated "Fulgur Vis" and aimed for him. Giving of a surprised look, he waspushed

back metres away as a single shot hit him. I looked at the other Silver Knights, whom I almost forgotten, and they backed away in a hurry. Ceasing the spell, I

sighed. Bunch of idiots... With that, I went back to my sister's side.

[Janeferu]

Heh.. How nice it must have been to be popular. Oh.. sorry... I haven't introduced myself! My name is Janeferu Catniss. Well some of you

might know me. I've been a side character all this while and for me its quite alright. I don't like attention but I decided to go with Shinn

and friends to go to some meaningless journey. Though, its better than staying into some dorm room with nothing to do but training

and studying. Anyway, I was getting irritated by Lucion and his whining after Shinn attacked him. Seriously, he changed after we left for

the Journey. He became more idiotic. Maybe this was his usual side before we went to the journey, hiding it until it was the right

moment. Can't believe that I was interested in him once but now he's just a pervert. Well, at least he looks cool in that red trench coat.

Looking at myself, I had a small Pirate-like unbuttoned shirt and my breasts was covered with bandages. I also wore blue shorts and a pair of

leather shoes. I let my fluffy ears and black tail show as it feels great when the wind wafts it. I was a Half-Beast, a , we were headed to Herald, Soluna's Kingdom,

after some lengthy introductions. As usual, I stayed at the back of the group, gazing at the lushful greenery. They were all having

discussions except for Shinn who kept quiet. He seems to be thinking something as he's oblivious to his surroundings. Seeing this

opportunity, I hurriedly caught up to him and asked, "Hey, What's the matter?" It took him about three seconds before he noticed me

and with an "Oh!" , he started.

"Naah.. It's nothing.."

"C'mon, just tell me!"

"Fine Fine.. geez.."

With a lazy look on his face, he explained that he had this weird feeling, like someone was trailing us. "It could be my imagination. I

mean, I have this feeling that acts up every time. But yeah I'm just- MOVE!" and with that a strong push led me backwards. "Oww..

What was that fo-". I suddenly knew what he was talking about. An arrow was mountained at the lane I was walking in. If Shinn hadn't push me, I would have been then. His eyes widened with fear and his sight didn't change. Up there, near

the trees, there is a person on the branches with a bow loaded with arrows. Upon realizing the situation, I took out my two Chakrams

and got into my battle stance. My long black tail stiffened like a threatened cat ready for battle. Shinn was the same. His long curved

Katana, called the White Fang, shone as light from the sun reflected from it. It was pure white, a calm color. I noticed that the others

were also ready for battle, excluding The Princess. Then, I took a deep breath and focused my Magic Energy to the Chakrams. With

careful aim, I threw it with my might. It flew with opposite directions and then changed like an "X". Suddenly, my Chakrams were

deflected by another object. I caught my weapons and looked at the intruder. He was dressed in black with a trench coat. His clothings

were similar too Laeon, the vampire who attacked us 3 months ago, except that he had a hood, concealing his face. He opened his

palm and black flames emerged from it. Black.. Flames?! That's King Hades main power! It consists of burned souls of the dead mixed

with different emotions, mostly sadness or fear. My friends seemed to notice this as well. But just how are we going to defeat this

person with mysterious powers? "Janeferu! Get a grip! We'll attack together," Shinn's command broke through my sense of hesitation.

," Sora, you'll attack after we get deflected by him. Lucion, you'll be on the artillery side!" he shouted as his voice echoed through my

head. With a 'thumbs up" sign from both of them, the operation commenced. The Silver Knights protected Soluna while Shinn and I

charged forward. Shinn was at the left and I was at the right. Every second brought us closer until our weapons clashed with each

other. Or so I thought…. It turns out that it was his Magic that we clashed and we were pushed back by a mysterious force. As we flew

up some meters, we heard Sora's cry and used her Gauntlets to punch "him" but it was a futile attempt. She too was pushed back.

Landing, Lucion exclaimed with an over-confident smile. "Grandus Augue!" he exclaimed as medium-sized ball of Flame formed on top

of his palm. He threw it at the target follow by an explosion. "That was awesome!" one of the Silver Knights commented. I had to

agree. That was a B-Rank Fire spell called "Grandus Augue". It was an advanced form of "Augue" which average Fire users could

do. Anyway, I was sure that the guy won't stay unscathed. As the smoke cleared, I realized I was mistaken. He just stood there,

without a scratch. I faintly saw a smirk on his face just before he clapped his hand together. He adjusted his right arm while chanting,

"Supuneți contractul meu, rege al lumii interlope! Dă-mi controlul armata ta strigoi! Vino la posesia mea, creștere! Ferrum

Mortius!"

Though I didn't really know what language it was, I could decipher some Latin words from it. Suddenly, a Double-Sided Axe, with a Skull in the middle

and some writings engraved on it, emerged from the Blackest Flames. I was flabbergasted as he grabbed the mysterious Axe. "What in the world.."

Shinn muttered. Unlike him, I was speechless. I somehow knew the others were too. Raising his Axe, a conflagration Black Flames gathered and circled

around it. With a mere blink of an eye, it disappeared. Disappeared? Don't tell me he absorbed it! My theory was proven correct as he slashed the open

space in front of him, triggering an attack which consists of Black Flames shaped like a Slash. It was headed for Shinn! I knew it was impossible for him

to escape this time. It was fast, too fast for any mortal to avoid. True enough, he was struck on his left shoulder and fell with a loud thud.

"Shinn-kun!

"Onnichan!"

"Shin!"

"Shinn-sama!"

The voices of Sora, Lucion, Soluna and me could be heard as Shinn lay lifelessly on the ground. I didn't know whether if he was alive or dead. I rushed

towards him, Sora doing the same. Soluna was prevented from being too close to the line of battle by her personal guards, despite her cries of wanting to do so. Lucion kept

on attacking him, showing great bravery as he activated an upgraded version of "Grandus Augue" called "Triplexio Grandus Augue" which was just

actually three times of it. I then took his cloak off and was shocked. Black Flames danced around his left shoulder. Knowing that he couldn't fight

anymore, I panicked. Shinn was the strongest among our group. If he was beaten within a single sweep, then we had no chance of defeating him. I

glared at the Man as he dodged Lucion's attack one by one. If we were going to defeat him, we can only do it by working together. But how? Not only

Shinn was our team Leader, but also our strategist of the group. I clenched my fist and closed my eyes, thinking hard of what to do. As I brought my

dear Chakrams nearer to me, I realized that I only knew one thing though. If we lose, our journey stops here, at the cost of our lives.

Bold Words:

Imperfectus Fulgoris Forma = Incomplete Lightning Form

Grandus Augue = Great Fireball

Augue = Fireball

"Supuneți contractul meu, rege al lumii interlope! Dă-mi controlul armata ta strigoi! Vino la posesia mea, creștere! = Obey my

contract, King of the Underworld! Grant me control of your Undead Army! Come to my possession, Rise!

Ferrum Mortius = Dead Axe

Triplexio Grandus Augue = Three Great Fireballs

Author's Comment: Hey guys! It's PsyFusionist again! Been a long time huh! I made this Chapter extra long as I know you guys want

more! Thanks for your support too! Bye bye! ;3

I made a new account on Wattpad recently! Though I post the same stories, please follow and like (or vote) for

me!

Wattpad: user/Psyfusionist (I need more Followers and Votes!)

Twitter: TheRealCyReal (I need more Followers!)

As usual, any errors, mistakes, please tell me What Chapter, What Part and What Word (or sentence)

I need more Followers and Favourites! :D

Recommend your friends to read my stories :D!


End file.
